The Endgame
by degrassichick
Summary: When everybody's at Rachel's watching their favorite television show, Brittany and Blaine get into a heated discussion about which couple on the show is destined to be endgame; and if there's anything Brittany's adamant about, it's her favorite TV couple


**Hey guys!**

**So, I just had this sudden burst of inspiration, so I figured I'd better get my idea down before the inspiration faded and I lost it completely. SO EXCITED for "Prom Queen," I can hardly wait **(although, much like my last fic and me talking about "Rumours," this fic has nothing to do with "Prom Queen," so I'm not quite sure why I mentioned it).** :-D**

**Hope you like it! It's shorter than pretty much anything else I've ever written, but yeah. Just a little drabble that I wanted to get out. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>xox<strong>

**degrassichick**

* * *

><p><strong>The Endgame<strong>

* * *

><p>"But Blake is a <em>really<em> good singer," Blaine argued from where he was seated on Rachel's couch next to Mercedes. "They complement each other nicely with their voices."

"They 'complement each other nicely with their voices'?" Mercedes echoed with a disbelieving laugh. "True love isn't all about how good your voices sound together."

Blaine didn't seem to understand what she meant. She patted him on the shoulder and mouthed, 'It's okay.'

It was Tuesday night and the gang was all situated at Rachel's house to watch the newest episode of _Sing It Loud_, which was a show that followed an underdog high school glee club and their journey to acceptance and stardom. While some people watched it primarily to judge how much better they were than the singers on the show (cough, Rachel Berry, cough), most of them just liked watching all of the romantic drama untangle before their very eyes week after week.

"Well, come on," Tina sighed, sitting up from where she was lying on the armoire with her legs draped over Mike's lap. "Everybody knew that Blake and Kevin weren't endgame anyway."

"Blakevin were _always_ endgame," Blaine argued, gesturing back to Blake's face on the screen, where he was serenading the crowd with his rendition of 'Ain't No Sunshine.' "I mean, just look at him. He's so…dapper."

"Blakevin were _not_ always endgame," Tina argued. "They were _never_ endgame. He wasn't even supposed to be on the show."

"Oh, come on, you all know they were just saying all that stuff to tease the fans," Blaine argued.

Brittany stood up from the floor at once and plopped down beside Blaine, shaking her head. Everybody knew that she was an adamant anti-Blakevin fangirl. She'd been waiting for them to break up before they'd even gotten together. "Uh, no. The only reason that Blake was put on the show in the first place was because the producers of the show were so upset that their original plan for Seth to be this closeted gay kid who fell in love with Kevin while he was in the process of helping him come to terms with who he was fell through. So, then they threw in all of these crappy storylines, like Kevin getting beaten up by all of those football players and leaving Theodore Roosevelt High School and meeting Blake at that preppy ass academy school." She waved a finger in front of Blaine before he could interject with his own thoughts on the issue. If there was anything other than feline civil rights that Brittany Susan Pierce was adamant about, it was her favorite TV couple. "But, they _never_ said that Blakevin were endgame. They were just trying to keep everybody off of Sevin's back – but they kept dropping hint after hint that something between them was going to happen, and—"

"They didn't even say Seth was _gay_!" Blaine managed out.

Brittany clasped a hand over his mouth to stop his conversation from going any further. "And now, season three, look who's the cutest couple in school. That's right – the couple that so many people refused to believe was going to actually get together. The couple who was always supposed to be endgame. The couple that didn't have a ship, but a sailboat." She gestured to the television, where characters Seth and Kevin were talking about their duet to "Beautiful Love" by The Afters. "You all thought our sailboat was going to sink while against your big cruise-liner, but check us out. Sevin. The couple who deserves each other more than anyone else."

"Oh, come on," Blaine crowed. "Blake _loved_ Kevin."

"I'm not saying he didn't," Brittany counter-argued. "I'm just saying that I kind of think Blake loved the spotlight more than he loved Kevin. And they had no chemistry at all from what I could see – Kevin pined after Blake and Blake finally decided that Kevin was decent enough to date him. That's not what romance should be about. It should be fifty-fifty, like Seth and Kevin's. You actually got to see them develop a friendship first – because Seth defended Kevin when he was being bullied, and Kevin helped Seth out when his family was in trouble and all, and then you got to see them fall in love with each other. And it's so sweet," Brittany was gushing at this point, the smile on her face wide. "Such a good story."

"Blake was his first love," Blaine sighed.

"But not his last," Brittany shrugged, gesturing down to where Santana had fallen asleep on the floor. "Look at us. I was with Artie, Santana was with everybody else, but we found each other. Much like—"

"The characters of Bethany and Sidney on the show," Blaine cut her off, holding up a hand to stop her. "I know. You love making parallels."

"What does my love for old fashioned umbrellas have to do with anything?" Brittany asked confusingly. "That's not what we're talking about here. We're talking about your inability to accept that any couple besides Blakevin is endgame. Seth adores the crap out of Kevin; you've seen the smile he always gets on his face when they're together!"

"Seth's smile is just naturally enormous," Blaine argued. "It has nothing to do with his feelings for Kevin."

"You're just fighting a never-ending battle, Brittany," Mercedes sighed. "You two get into this same argument every week."

"Yeah," Tina laughed in agreement. "I still haven't decided if these arguments were worse when Blake was still _with_ Kevin or now that Blake's _not_ with Kevin and Kevin's with—"

"Seth," Brittany squealed. "He's with Seth. Just like he was always supposed to be." She stuck her tongue out at Blaine all the while clapping her hands. "Sevin's together and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What'd I miss?" Kurt's voice breezed as he entered the room with his cheeks flushed, his hair mussed, and his plaid bowtie crookedly hanging around his neck. "Has Mr. Schneider told Ella that he's in love with her yet?"

"You mean for the twelfth time this season?" Brittany sighed, sliding down from the couch and back onto the floor next to Santana. "Of course, but I still don't know when those two are ever going to actually work it out. It's so tedious," she grabbed a piece of popcorn from out of the bowl and tossed it into her mouth. "Although the pediatrician she was married to last season was _really_ cute."

Kurt sat on the other side of Mercedes on the couch. He met Blaine's gaze and the two of them shared a very small smile. Things were going to get better between them – it would just take some time.

"Oh, look," Sam declared as he bounced into the room. His shirt was on backwards and his hair was sticking up in every which way. "Seth and Kevin are about to sing their duet."

"Give me some love for Sevin," Brittany cheered, holding up her hand to Sam to give him a high five. He fived her gladly.

"They were always meant to be endgame, you know?" Sam asked, sliding onto the floor between Kurt's knees. Kurt began to play with his hair mindlessly, as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. Sam leaned back and looked up at Kurt, smiling. Kurt leaned down and pecked him softly on the lips.

"It was supposed to be Sevin before Seth was even on the show," Kurt agreed. Sam grinned before looking back toward the TV, and Kurt resumed with running his fingers through the boy's golden tresses.

"If I could interrupt everybody's talk of Sevin versus Blakevin for a moment here," Rachel interjected as her favorite character – as well as the show's main protagonist – showed up on screen. "Why is it that nobody's talking about what a greatly underappreciated character and singer Rebecca is?"

"Oh, do _not_ get started with me," Mercedes snapped. "Mackenzie is by _far_ a superior singer."

As the couple carried on with their argument, Brittany glanced over her shoulder at her favorite couple at William McKinley High School, at how they kept stealing secret glances back and forth with one another and smiling, and hear heart skipped a couple of beats happily.

Sevin had gotten together, all right.

And the parasols continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Yeah. This was INCREDIBLY random and I'm not even quite sure it made sense majority of the time.<strong>

**But I hope you guys liked it! I just kind of thought it would be an interesting premise, so I figured I'd give it a go.**

* * *

><p><strong>xox<strong>

**degrassichick **


End file.
